The present invention relates to motional transduction devices in a substantially miniature form and formed by isolating a resiliently supported semiconductor substrate from a semiconductor.
The capability of semiconductor materials such as a solid block of mono- or polycrystalline silicon to be etched and otherwise formed has been utilized to permit the etched isolation of a suspended substrate element for use in gyroscopic transduction as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,585.
The present invention concerns itself with the advancement of such technologies and applications.